


Wrapped Up In A Bow

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [7]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anniversary, Author also has no patient to beta and this is rushed out, Author is trans, Bucky loves to please his boyfriend, Clint Barton is a simp, Clint wears pin-up, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi daddy kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Trans Clint Barton, Trans Guy Clint Barton, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WinterHawk Bingo, more of bucky likes to call himself daddy, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: It's their anniversary and Clint has a special plan to welcome Bucky home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891774
Kudos: 44
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Wrapped Up In A Bow

**Author's Note:**

> For Winterhawk Bingo: Lingiere

_ I got a surprise for you!! - CB _

_ Is this a surprise for me for you sorta deal? - JB _ _  
_ _ Hm, is it another dog? - JB _

_ Lucky was a one-time thing! You said it was okay! - CB _ _  
_ _ And no, it’s...for both of us essentially. Picked it up for our anniversary dinner tonight when you get home. - CB _

_ Oh? Now you’ve caught my attention. What have you done now? - JB _

_ [Photo attached: The camera is positioned a little high up, showing Clint’s full body as he lays back on the bed. His legs are parted to show the fact that the panties are crotchless and show off his pussy framed in purple silk. A garter belt was placed over them, the clips holding the purple stockings up were straining given Clint’s long, muscular legs. A purple bralette was pulled over his chest, covering his pecs and the familiar deep scars in soft lace.] It’s um, not much but...I thought you’d like this. - CB _

_ [Delayed] Bucky? Not the time to go silent, doll. - CB _

_ [Even longer] All you had to say was you hate it. - CB _

_ No need to get down on yourself, Clint. I don’t hate it. You just chose the right time to send this god damn hot as hell photo when I’m being shot at. - JB _

_ You’re - fuck, do you know how uncomfortable it is to walk around with a damn hard-on in these tactical pants? - JB _

_ I’m going to be raw and aching because of you. And I promise I’ll make you feel it when I get there. - JB _

_ You’re like a seductive, little minx wrapped up in a bright, purple bow for me and I can’t wait to unravel it. - JB _

_ Do not take any of that off, I will be home tonight and I’m going to tear it off with my teeth. - JB _

_ I’m going to hold you to that. - CB _ _  
_ _ I love you. - CB _

_ I know. - JB _ _  
_ _ I’m lucky that I get to love you. - JB _

_ \-- _

Clint can’t say he’s too surprised when Bucky texts him two hours later that he’s going to wound up staying another few days due to some issues on Shield’s part with some international situation. He could dig deeper if he wanted to learn about it, but really the crushing wave of disappointment was far too much for him to handle.

At least Bucky had texted him about how much he loved him, how sorry he was to miss their anniversary because he knew how much it meant to both of them. It was silly anyway, nothing with Shield went their way, so he can’t be too upset that Bucky wasn’t going to be here tonight. It was just a silly dinner, they could reschedule it. 

Still, that wave of disappointment just made him crawl into bed, tucking his phone under the pillow so he could feel it vibrate if Bucky did call him. Otherwise, he did not want to be bothered. The lingerie was left on, more out of not wanting to bother to take it off than any hope that Bucky would be home tonight.

\--

“Clint isn’t not answering,” Bucky sighed, looking down at the text message that just read  _ delivered.  _ “It’s only midnight there, he doesn’t normally sleep until three.”

“Well, you did just text him that you won’t be able to make it home tonight,” Natasha pointed out, rolling her eyes. “You know how important these anniversary things are to him. I’m sure he expected it, but  _ still,  _ disappointment is disappointment.”

_ “Great.”  _

Because Clint wasn’t bothering to text him back, he couldn’t know that there had been a change of plans and they were coming home. Fuck, he was going to have to work overtime to make this up to his boyfriend. Natasha was right, these little anniversaries were important to Clint and hell, him too. They just didn’t expect to have this delay, but Shield’s life was unpredictable. Next time, he was gonna tell Fury where to shove it so he could stay in bed with Clint.

“Do me a favor,” he grumbled as they walked off of the ramp. “And cover my ass with Fury and tell him to not ask me to go anywhere for a week.”

Natasha’s coy little smile as she took the duffle bag from her teammate made him shiver. “I’ll tell him you’re getting laid and he ruined your anniversary dinner.”

“Perfect. You’re a doll.” 

Smooching Natasha on the cheek in a loud, embarrassing kiss, Bucky booked it out of there and straight to their shared apartment. He tried three more times to call Clint, but the guy wasn’t answering and the last one went straight to voicemail. Clint really was upset, wasn’t he?

The short answer was yes, Clint was clearly disappointed by the fact that he hadn’t been able to come home in time for dinner. The long answer? Clint had a love for anniversary dates because of how important his relationships were to him and how much trouble the pair had gone through to be together. The more complicated answer? Clint was clearly disappointed as evidence said that he’d fallen asleep on top of the covers in the lingerie with the phone turned off and tossed onto the floor.

“Oh, Clint,” Bucky sighed, slowly sitting on the bed and leaning over to press a soft kiss to the spot under his ear. He’d even left his hearing aids in despite how much they ached to sleep in. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have even agreed to this mission to begin with.” 

He watched as Clint slowly rolled over so his face was buried into his chest. Those calloused hands wrapped around the sweat-soaked shirt and refused to let go, the man groaning as he buried his face further into his chest. This poor love-sickened idiot. God, Bucky loved him. 

Clint groaned at the familiar scent. It smelled like Bucky, but sweaty and intense. Did he roll into one of Bucky’s gym shorts again? No, the man threw them into the hamper before he left, so why… His eyes slowly fluttered open, a smiling Bucky above him. He tried not to focus on the fact his heart jerked to his throat or how Bucky defiantly heard it. He tried to focus on the fact his boyfriend was  _ home.  _ Maybe a few hours late, but he was home.

His fingertips reached out to trace along his chiseled jawline, tracing over scars and stubble. His thumb brushed over the man’s full lips, groaning when the man gently nipped at it. “You’re home,” he finally spoke, his face flushing a soft pink. “Or is this a dream again?”

“Do you dream of me often?” Bucky chuckled, dipping his head down to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“I think you know I do.”

“Oh, defiantly. I’ve woken up plenty of times to your cunt pressed against my leg and humping away like a horny bunny.”

“I am  _ not  _ a bunny.” There was that trademark Clint Barton pout, his bottom lip stuck out. 

Bucky couldn’t resist the urge to bend down to nip at his bottom lip, pressing Clint further onto his back so he hovered over him. “You are certainly a bunny. My cute, little bunny rabbit. All dressed up for me too.”

Clint’s eyes slid close when Bucky palmed at his pecs, hips rising off of the bed to try to find that desperate need of friction. He tried to ignore the fact that Bucky was smirking above him. Or the fact that he was slowly kissing down his body in needy kisses that left him shivering.

His eyes only opened when a familiar warm mouth wrapped around the outer fabric of the bralette, suckling on his nipple. Teeth wrapped around the sensitive bud, moaning as a tongue soaked the fabric with his saliva. All Clint could do was moan so prettily for him, feeling his core throb with need. 

“Bucky, please,” was all he managed to moan when the man’s hips dipped down and rubbed  _ just right  _ over his aching cunt. Fuck, those tactical pants were the right kind of friction that he needed. “Please, just fuck me and stop teasing me.”

All Bucky could reply with was popping off of Clint’s nipple with a shit-eating grin, giving a roll of his eyes. “I will fuck you, darling, but it’s gonna be on my pace. I want to make this up to you, show you that I love you. Now, quick question...how important are these to you?” His index finger plucked at the purple strap that was starting to dig into his shoulder. 

Clint only whimpered when it snapped back against his skin. “Not very.”

“Good boy.”

Taking the bralette between his teeth, Bucky tore at the soft fabric. He could hear the sound of ripping fabric filling the room and Clint’s breath hitching as the fabric gave way and the bralette flew off of him. He was left with a beautiful sight of Clint laid against the covers, all flushed and needy. Between his damp thighs, he could see Clint’s cocklet poking between his lips.

Crawling down Clint’s body, Bucky paid attention to leave soft kisses along his frame. He mouthed at the man’s surgical scars, feeling him shiver under him from how sensitive they were. He continued to kiss and mouth down his abs, nipping along the fair skin to leave a trail of bruises and red marks in his wake. He was proud to see a blossoming bruise right above where the garter belt rested on his hips. 

“Open up, baby, let daddy taste you.”

The pet name made Clint both whimper and moan, trembling thighs opening to reveal just how much he’d been aching for the love of his life. He watched as Bucky slid between his legs, his hands digging into his muscular thigh to throw them over the once assassin’s broad shoulders. He gasped as he was thrown back, his knees pushed towards his shoulders.

“Fuck, Bucky,” he groaned, feeling wonderfully exposed in the best manner that came with Bucky.

“Yeah, baby, that’s the idea. I’m gonna fuck you. First, I’m gonna get you nice and wet for me.”

Bucky sighed in this utter relief when he was able to wrap his lips around Clint’s cocklet. He could feel it twitching on his tongue as he gave an experimental suck. The blonde’s gasp and moan only edge him on, the hand in his long hair, pulling and twisting just made it all the better. 

Going by the hand in his hair, Bucky only pressed his face in further. Forcing Clint up a fraction of an inch, he popped off of his cocklet with a loud  _ pop  _ before diving home. His tongue pressing deeply inside of the man’s cunt. His eyes watered as Clint pulled on his hair, his thighs wrapped around his head to force him to stay there with his tongue flickering inside of him.

“Yes, yes! God, yes! Bucky, right there!” The man started to ramble off in various statements revolving around how good Bucky felt, how good he was to him. All Bucky could do was just smirk against his cunt, forcing the thighs to unwrap from him, just so his mouth could wrap back around that throbbing cocklet.

Easing two fingers into him, Bucky sighed softly at how it felt like home here. He curled his fingers in a  _ come-hither  _ motion, rubbing Clint in that right spot that was making his words melt into nothing but incoherent sounds. The best sounds in the world. 

“Bucky. Bucky, please. Baby,  _ please.  _ I’m so close. Don’t wanna...wanna...wait...cum...with you.” He had to force the words out in between his airy, moaning gasps. 

“Shh, shh, darling, you’re going to cum for me like a good boy. It’s okay. I’ll get you to cum again. You’re so good to me. You deserve this.”

The thing is, no he didn’t want to cum. He wanted to cum from Bucky fucking him, not on his fingers, not with his face between his legs. Give him two minutes and he’d be good to go again, but  _ still,  _ the point of the matter was that Clint just wanted the closest of his boyfriend. Bucky thought otherwise and normally, Bucky got what Bucky wanted.

This included.

The goddamn fingers dancing inside of him were making him see stars, feeling the pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach. Right where his core was, right where his heat was. Right where he fucking needing it most. Bucky knew just where to touch him to make him see stars. The man’s purring and petting in just his words alone, edging him on did not aid him in the attempt to not cum. 

He could feel that heat burning through him, his walls tightening around Bucky’s thick fingers. On a good day where they could spend more time in bed, he could work up to three, maybe even four fingers but right now those two fingers were more than enough. His thigh started to twitch slightly, his nails pulling on the sheets as the stars exploded behind his eyes. His walls tightened around the fingers, to the point he swore that his trembling walls were going to mold to his fingers.

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Bucky purred, rocking his fingers to see Clint through his orgasm. Pulling them out only when he felt his walls loosen and the man collapsed back into the bed with a gaspy huff. Smirking, he licked his fingers clean, humming at the taste of his boyfriend lingering on his tongue.

“Don’t,” Clint breathed noisily, cheeks flushed. “Don’t you dare say a word.”

“Oh, beautiful, I wasn’t gonna. All I was gonna do was fuck you.” 

For the first time, now that Clint had some sense about him, he could see the straining bulge in Bucky’s tactical pants. The sight only lasted a minute before they disappeared and a very naked Bucky was back on the bed. Even with him kneeling just between his legs, Clint could feel how warm he was. His legs wrapped around his hips, feeling his cock twitching against the inside of his thighs.

Gripping his cock from the base, Bucky let out a comforting sigh as he slowly stroked himself. Holding from the bottom and slowly moving his Clint’s juices soaked hand along his shaft. The entire time as he pulled the foreskin over his purple head, he felt his boyfriend’s eyes on him.

“Like something you see?” He purred, thrusting his hips so his cock bobbed just in view between the clash of purple.

“A lot. Why don’t you put that thing where it belongs?” Attempting to sit up, Clint was just easily pushed back down by Bucky’s metal hand on his chest. He pouted but it did no good as his legs were hoisted over the man’s shoulders and he was bent in half again.

“Gotta say, baby, this is the best gift I could’ve ever gotten. You’re so pretty and wrapped up for me. Who knew you looked so good in pin-up? I might have to keep you in this all the time.”

The threat just made Clint shiver, his kiss-swollen lips falling open as Bucky pressed his cock just against his soaked lips, absolutely dripping with his juices. He smirked as he met the blonde’s eyes, slowly pressing inside, pushing himself home. 

There was a brief pause, a hitch of breath as Clint was filled to the brim in a matter of seconds. Fuller than he’s ever felt before, an itch being scratched that he hasn’t scratched in some time. For Bucky, it was all warmth. Warmth, tightness, and beautiful velvet walls throbbing around him that just about made him empty his balls right then and there. The silence only lasted so long before they both moaned, Bucky bending the man in half just so he could crash their lips together.

“I love you,” Bucky whispered in between harsh kisses. “So much. So much, Clint. Mine. Mine.”

The last few words came out in a near-feral growl as he pounded into the blonde with no warning. The position of being bent in half left Clint to absolutely be pounded into like the sex toy he was. It was a privilege to watch Bucky start to lose it. The brunette’s stormy gray eyes were clouded with lust, each sharp stab of his hips caused the sound of skin slapping together made his cunt throb with a need that only Bucky could feel.

“That’s it, that’s it, baby boy,” Bucky growled, holding tighter to Clint’s thighs as he started to pick up the pace. His hand reached out to grip at the headboard to keep him suspended, absolutely losing it as he pounded into his warm core.

With each thrust, Clint found a new sound being dragged from his lips. He could see his stomach bulging from Bucky’s thick cock. Feel his walls aching from being stretched with each stab of his hips. He was pressing in all the right spots, making Clint see stars all over again. Another orgasm was rapidly approaching and all Clint wanted to do was cum with his boyfriend.

His hand dipped between them, gripping his swollen cocklet in between his index and thumb. He stroked himself in time with Bucky’s cock, gasping as each stroke sent pleasure pulsing through him. He was too damn sensitive but he didn’t want to stop. He couldn’t stop. There was something addictive about this.

Or fuck, he was just addicted to Bucky.

“Baby,” Bucky breathed, his eyes squeezed shut. His thrusts were growing more erratic, unable to keep a solid pace.  _ “Baby. Clint. So close. Gonna...gona fill you. Gonna fill you with my cum, baby. You’re...fuck...fuck...fuck!” _

Clint watched in complete wonder as Bucky stilled, growing taunt above him. He threw his head back, his mouth opened in a silent moan. He watched as Bucky’s muscles shimmered, feeling him shiver and groan. He could feel his cock throbbing and if he held his breath, he was sure he could feel his cunt being filled.

His own orgasm wasn’t far behind. Even after Bucky’s own was passing, he was absolutely fucking Clint at a harsher rate. The headboard was threatening to break under his hand, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

Clint didn’t feel the orgasm blossom, it hit him hard in the chest, knocking the breath and senses out of him. His ears roared and all he saw was white, his hips rising off of the bed to hump the air, not caring that Bucky was thrown off of him and his cum spilled from him. 

Coming back down, Clint found himself laying in a mess of both Bucky’s cum and his juices. His eyes opened just to find Bucky’s lower half was soaked in his juices, his cheeks flushing a bright pink at the realization he must’ve squirted. “I-I...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Bucky laughed, crawling over Clint to kiss him softly in comparison of before. “You looked so beautiful squirting all over me, the best gift I ever could’ve asked for, darling.”


End file.
